On The Infinity Eagle/Training Breon/Holograms from the other Eeveelutions
This is where Breon is trained with the Force on the Infinity Eagle and where the team show him Holocrons from his siblings in A New Hope for The Eeveelutions. the Infinity Eagle, Breon is practicing blocking blasters as the team then sit down Breon: his lightsaber Are you okay, what's wrong? Sharon: We've felt a great distrubence in the force, as if a million voices cried out in terror and was silenced. Something terrible must have happened. Apple Bloom: Y'all better continue yer' exercises. Ace walks in Ace Uno: Well, you foget about anymore troubles with those Nightmare slugs. I told ya' I'd outrun em'. (sits down next to Astra) Breon: his Lightsaber as he deflects a few blaster bolts Ace Uno: Don't everybody thank me at once. Anyway, we should be to Jestoria at 0200 hours. Toaster: Jestoria? I thought we were heading to where the other Jedi are. Ember: We're just making a pit stop there. Radio: What for? Ember: Just to pick supplies we'll need. Lampy: Okay, I gotcha. see K-2SO and BB-8 playing chess with Crocodog BB-8: beeps Crocodog: his knight then BB-8 takes out Croco's Knight with his Bishop as he laughs Crocodog: lowly as he then moves his pong BB-8 takes it out with his own knight as he chuckles, as Croco then moves other knight, as BB-8 then takes out one of his pongs with his bishop Crcodog: gasps then starts taking out everysingle other peice until the King and Queen are left Crocodog: his King back but keeps his hand on the peice BB-8: sinisterly Crocodog: lets go of King BB-8: as he takes out Croco's queen and now only the King is left Crocodog: his King foward BB-8: (beeps: Ah-ah!) Crocodo: his King back and then moves it to the left BB-8: (beeps: Ah-ah!) Crocodog: his King back and then moves to the right BB-8: (laughs) Crocodog: panting as he tugs at his vest colar as he keeps his hand on the King but then he lets go starts acting like he's having a heart attack K-2SO: Uh, are you okay? Crocodog: Ooh! Ahh! Uh.... falls the ground as his hand slowly slips off the Chessboard K-2SO: Oh, no! BB-8! You gave him a heart attack! BB-8: Oh no! 2 then look at the ground to see if Crocodog's okay, just as Crocodog then slowly looks up, and then he flips the chessboard around BB-8: Huh? K-2SO: What? then sits back in his seat and takes a deep breath K-2SO: Are you okay? Crocodog: his hand assuringly K-2SO: Are you sure? Crocodog: (growls) K-2SO: Are you sure you're okay? Crocodog: his hand on his head K-2SO: But you're never gonna win! BB-8: (laughs) Crocodog: Ah-ha! then puts the black Queen right next to the King HA! BB-8: [beeping: HUH?!] K-2SO: What?! just sits with a smirk BB-8: to the 2 sides as he then beeps in frustration as he then knocks down his King Crocodog: laughs K-2SO: That's not fair! You cheated! Crocodg: in annoyance Ace Uno: I wouldn't do that. It's not good idea to upset a Diamond Dog that's been raised by Wookies. K-2SO: But nobody upsets a droid! Ace Uno: Well Droids don't tear off other people's arms right out their sockets when they're upset. Diamond Dogs raised by Wookies are known to do that. Crocodog: in agreement as he puts his hands behind his head K-2SO: I can see your point, Sir. continues deflecting Blaster bolts, as he watches the remote Skyla: Remmeber, a Jedi Knight can feel the Force flowing through him. Breon: Does that mean it controls your actions? Yuna: Partially, but it also obeys your actions. continues to watch the remote but he is soon zapped by it Breon: Oh! Ace Uno: lightly Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster on your side, kid. Breon: his Lightsaber You don't believe in the Force, do you? Ace Uno: Well, to put it simply; I've been through every side of this galaxy to the other. And I've seen plenty of strange things, but I've never seen anything to make me think tere's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field controls my destiny. Kirby: I agree. This Light sword thing and that Force-what-cah-ma-call-it just looks more like a lot of simple tricks and nonsense. Ace Uno: Yeah, what the vacuum said. Vinnie Terrio: Well, you wouldn't know it, because you've never even seen a Jedi Knight in action before. Lampy: He makes a good point. Raplhie: Well, Ace. If you want a good Blaster at your side, then take a look at this. out his own Lightsaber Ace Uno: at it Does that thing have a blaster attached to it? Wanda: Yes. And so do mine. her own Sabers Ace Uno: Huh, so you combine the use of a blastert with those fancy swords? Ralphie: Yeah. It comes handy in most of our duels. Wanda: Even Buttercream has one like it. Buttercream Sunday: Yep-a-doodles! her own Ace Uno: Well, I'm impressed. Ember: I suggest you give it another go, Breon. (grabs a hemet) But this time let go of your conscious self and act on instinct. the helmet on Breon Breon: What? I can't see a thing with the blast shield down! How can I fight if I can't even see? Button Mash: Your eyes can deceive you. You shouldn't always trust them. Snowdrop: Yes, and I myself am blind as you've may of noticed. But despite being blind, the Force has guided me through even single duel I've been in. Breon: How does that even work? Snowdrop: I use my other sense in the duel and the Force helps me make a picture in my mind, and I can see what I'm doing. Just give it go yourself. Breon: Alright, I'll take your word for it. his saber and tries to follow the remote but is shot again Connie: Stretch out with your feelings. takes a deep breath and follows the remote and he manages to deflect several blaster bolts Button Mash: See? You can do it. Breon: his Lightsaber and takes off the helmet Ace Uno: I call it luck. Astra: In my experience, there's no such thing as luck. Ace Uno: Look, good against a remote is one thing. But good against the living, that's something else. Astra: Well, if wanna see how that works, just sit back and watch. Ace Uno: Right. to look at Astra Altough, I'm curious. How does a pretty griffon like yourself got to be a Jedi Knight? Astra: You want the short story or long story? Ace Uno: Hmm, the short. Astra: Well, in the short story; when I was 4, I was taken to the Jedi Temple in my hometown, there I was trained as a youngling before I eventually became a padawan then soon enough I became a Jedi knight following up to where I became a Jedi Master. Ace Uno: Intresting. I never thought the day there'd be Grffon Jedi. But You're thr first I've seen, along with your childen, including that Hippogriff. Astra: Uh, about that. They're aren't my children. I'm just their legal guardian. Ace Uno: How come? Astra: Well, after I became a Jedi Master, the council found the Hippogriff in the desert. She explained that she was once a Sith Apprentice but she escaped her master when she heard he planned to replace her. So the Council assigned me to teach her the ways of the Jedi. With my help, she became a highly skilled Jedi Knight. Altough between you and me, I think that the council should've granted the rank of Jedi Master. Thewn when the dark times came, our council was destroyed by Inquistors. Ace Uno: an eyebrow Astra: Sith assassins, trained to hunt and murder Jedi. They attacked our home temple. Many of the Griffon Jedi were killed. But they were the survivors. Myself, a Griffon Jedi Master. Crippin, a Hippogriff, Sith Apprentice-turned-Jedi Knight. Ramon, a Griffon Jedi Knight. And Zina, a Griffon Jedi Padawan. Ace Uno: I see. Astra: Yeah, Zina's old Master was killed during Dark Times. So I took her in, but training her can be troublesome sometimes. Ace Uno: Hmm. Well, if wanna opinion to the matter. I think she just needs a fatherly figure. Astra: Hmm. That's a good opinion. I'll hang on that. Breon: Is there any other tricks my Father knows? Connie: Say, would you like me to teach you a Lightsaber trick your mother knows? Breon: You knew my mother?! Connie: Yes. She was around the same time your father was. But I must admit, your Father wasn't fond of me at first. Breon: Why? Is it because you're a giraffe? Not offending you. Connie: No offence taken. But it's because he thought I was too shy and timid to be a proper Jedi. Back then, I was Yuna's Padawan Learner. But then after your Father and I were stuck on a strange isle, we became closer and closer. Then I after I saved him from being killed by a terrible beast, he warmed up to me. Breon: That's good. Do you know where my mother is? was silent (Forina)" begins playing Breon: Well? Sharon: to the others Yuna: Your mother was also killed By Manacore too. Breon: What? Skyla: After Manacore murdered your Father, she engaged him in a duel to avenge your father. But he overwhelmed her and killed her too. Breon: What was she like? Nyx: She was a Pokémon. Breon: What's that? Yuna: It's a creature with unique and special kind of powers. There's even some in legends. Breon: Wow! Skyla: Your mother was a Sylveon. A fairy type Pokémon. Lampy: Wait, if Breon's father is dead, and so is his mother. Then who's watching over his siblings? More appliances like us? Zoe Trent: No. Not by appliances like you, darling. Vinnie Terrio: They're being taken care of by an ant. Toaster: An ant? Penny Ling: Yeah. A very smart ant that likes to make inventions. He was very close with Breon's father. Breon: Anyway, what were you gonna show me? Connie: out her own saber and disconnects the 2 sides I'm gonna show you dualing-wielding. Breon: But I only have one Saber. Blythe Baxter: Here, you can use my back-up one. Breon her Back-up Lightsaber Breon: it and his own Blythe Baxter: There's a small control on them that allows you to tone down the blades to safe mode. Breon: the dials as the blades opn both sabers tone down to a safe mode Connie: her own Now, just follow my lead. 1 her saber with his 2, it again, 3, 4, 5, 6! (goes fast as Breon keeps up] Breon: How skilled was my mother at this? Connie: She was a true master of it. She could wield four Lightsabers at once. Breon: How? Connie: Well, Sylveon's have four feelers on their body. (holds one of Breon's) Like your's. And she would use her feelers to wield her Lightsabers. Breon: (looks at his Feelers) So this is why I have these anntena things? Because my mother had them? Connie: Yes. Breon: I'm still trying to figure out how to use these things as I'm going on with my life. But, let's continue. Connie: Yes. Now, again. sabers Breon: The blade is getting lighter. Connie: Your conecting to it. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts